Devils and Angels
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Christian and Rose find love on Halloween.


He had groaned when he'd found out that Rose was planning for them all to dress up for Halloween. They didn't tend to celebrate but this year the school had decided they needed something to cheer the students up. Rose and Lissa had gone shopping today to find their costumes and he couldn't wait to see what they came up with. He had ordered his online and as he looked at it on the hanger he wondered whether Rose would like it. He was worried about the tension in the group at the moment. Him and Lissa had dated for a while but it had been clear that he wasn't the right man for her. She ended up dating Adrian who could understand her better than he could. When the relationship had ended, it was quite a relief especially with the way he had begun to feel about Rose.

Rose was sat with Lissa. They had brought their costumes in and she knew Lissa couldn't wait to show hers to Adrian but Rose needed to talk to her first. Lissa was looking at her with concern as she looked down.

'Rose what is it ?'

Rose looked up at Lissa terrified of how her best friend would respond.

'I'm... well promise you won't be mad Lis ?'

Lissa moved closer putting her arm around Rose.

'I promise Rose.'

'I think I'm falling for Christian.'

Tears welled in Rose's eyes as she admitted her feelings for her best friend's ex. She had been struggling with this for so long.

'I knew that Rose. You couldn't hide that from me. If he makes you happy go for it. Anyway I better run I have to get ready. I promised I would meet Adrian early.'

Rose watched Lissa walk out before turning back to her costume. She slipped out of her black dhamphir uniform. She changed her underwear to her satin white set so that they wouldn't show up under the white dress. As she shimmied into the corset she smiled at herself in the mirror. It took her a while to curl her hair into angelic rings and apply her makeup. She heard Lissa and Adrian knock on her door. Shouting a quick 'coming' she slipped on some heels picking up her clutch on the way out.

'Gorgeous as always Rose.'

'Thank you Adrian. You both look amazing too.'

Rose held onto Adrian's outstretched hand laughing along with them as they headed towards the hall. Christian was supposed to meet them there and as they rounded the corner to the hall she felt nerves bubble in her stomach. They entered the room and all eyes turned to them before moving back to drinks and friends. Lids spotted Christian and pulled Adrian away towards the drink cubicles mumbling something about dinner.

She looked stunning and their outfits contrasted perfectly. Her dress had a sequinned bodice that shone transparent in the light and a short satin skirt stopped just short of her knee. A pair of long strappy white shoes teamed with sparkly wings finished the look. He felt himself respond to her in a way he never had with Lissa. He felt his cock strain against his pants and hoped she wouldn't notice too much. He made his way towards his angel as he had now nicknamed her. He watched her as she glanced up at him finally noticing his approach. He felt a wave of relief as he saw a large smile spread across her face.

'You look amazing Rose.'

She smiled at his compliment before returning it.

'Are you here to corrupt me Christian ?'

Her voice was flirty and it took him a minute to realise that she was trying to flirt with him. He was confused but decided to go with it hopeful she wasn't playing with him.

'That depends. Would you let me ?'

She gasped as he took a step forward whispering it into her ear as felt herself shiver at his words. The question ran through her mind, the possible answers. What would happen if she said yes ? Would he hurt her ? But what if she said no ? She would never get this chance again and deep down she knew that she wanted Christian. She might not get a second chance.

'Is this a trick or treat ?'

She said it playfully but he could tell she was nervous. She didn't want to get hurt and he understood that this question wasn't playful. It was her way of finding out whether he was playing with her or not.

'Treat. I will always treat you.'

She smiled placing her hand in his as he held it out to her. Pulling her onto the dance floor he span her. She giggled as she found her way back into his arms. Lissa and Adrian smiled at them as they swirled past them. The song changed and Christian led her away from the crowd. They found a secluded corner and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was his now. He leant down putting his lips to her neck. He heard her moan and felt her hands reaching back towards his head pulling it closer to her. She felt herself begin to soak her pants as Christian suggested moving to a slightly quieter place.

It was beautiful just as she remembered it all covered with books but in the corner was the sofa. She remembered the time she'd been in Lissa's mind when her and Christian had been getting it on. She couldn't help the jealousy that spread through her as she thought of someone else touching her Christian. She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted you Rose.'

'Christian.'

He smiled as she leant back against him, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. He ran his hands along her arms feeling how cold they were.

'Rose why didn't you tell me you were cold ?'

She shrugged as he picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the sofa. He sat down and placed her so she was draped across his lap. She cuddled into him glad to finally have someone she could feel safe with. She trusted Christian, she'd seen what he could do. He warmed his hands up running them along her body before starting a small fire in the grate. He continued running his hands over her body as she sighed at the heat. It was wonderful and welcome against the cold air of the night. She couldn't help but stare at him as she took in the dark crimson of his suit. She laughed at the small pair of horns sitting on top of his head.

'You know you look good with horns.'

He chuckled as she leant up pulling them off him.

'But your no devil Christian.'

Her mouth was centimetres from his and he captured it. She tasted sweet and tangled his hands in her gorgeous locks. He felt her hands move his placing one on her breasts and another on her hip daringly close to the junction between her thighs. The clock struck midnight and he pulled his lips away. Whispering his words against them.

'Happy Halloween Rose.'


End file.
